Before he cheats
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Naruto catches his lover with someone but gets help to take revenge. Gen/Naru, implyed Sasu/Naru... There will be a tird chapter and parhaps a fourth... but no more
1. Chapter 1

**Moonwolf: **Hey guys! I have a new fic Gen/Naru with implications of Sasu/Naru

**Naruto:** ….Gen?

**Moonwolf: **(sighes) as in Genma Naru-chan (rolles eyes)

**Naruto: **I KNEW THAT! (shifty eyes)

**Moonwolf: **(snorts) sure….

**Before he cheats! **

Naruto bit into his lower lip as he watched 'his man lead a blond girl towards the club they had stopped at. The sunny blond nearly bit through when the raven haired man let the girl cling to his arm like a leach and even went as far as wrapping his arm possessively around her waist.

Naruto blinked heavily to get rid of the wetness blurring his eyes as he lent on the cold wall behind him, trying to keep the tears at bay. He had known… of course he had know that THE Uchiha Sasuke was to high at game for him…but he had believed Sasuke when he said he loved Naruto and only him.

Naruto watched with blurred eyes as Sasuke whispered something into the giggling girls ear before disappearing inside the club with her hanging on his arm. Something inside of his chest broke as he slid down the wall and onto his ass. He could barely feel the cold concrete through his thin jeans. Tears that he had valiantly tried to hold back was slowly slipping down his scarred cheeks and he chocked back a sob in his throat.

"I guess he isn't suppose to be with that blond" Naruto's head snapped up, tears still clinging to his long lashes. His own red rimmed blue eyes meet narrowed dark ones as another male knelt down in front of him. A gentle hand reached over and wiped the salty water away and Naruto took a second to look the other guy over.

Older then Naruto but not by to much, light brown hair that hung lose to his shoulders, dark mocha brown eyes, a toothpick resting at the side of his pinkish lip and to top it of a tall, slim body. The guy was as handsome, if not more then Sasuke. The toothpick shifted to the other corner of his mouth "what's your name?" Naruto sniffed lightly before answering "Naruto" lips shifted into a small smile "Naruto…my name is Genma".

Genma gently helped the blond up "look…I don't know what your planning right now" Genma shifted his eyes to the club door before looking back at Naruto "but I advice against going in there and causing a scene".

Naruto nodded, he hadn't really been thinking about doing that anyway "yeah…" it would only bring problems to him in the end.

Genma shifted slightly before clearing his throat "errg… listen do you have a ride home?" he hasten to explain at Naruto's suspicious look "its just that its late and you don't look like your from around here". Naruto's look turned to uncertainty and he shook his head. Genma sighed "well…do you want a ride?" Naruto smiled shyly if a little cautious and nodded. Genma smiled back at the younger man. He lead Naruto towards the car house, explaining that he had his car there and had just only been done with his shift at the club.

He worked as a bartender but assured the blond that he had not drunk anything that contained alcohol. He laughed lightly at the blonds raised eyebrows "my boss, Tsunade would kick my ass if she caught me drinking while working" Genma snickered softly the whole way to his car. He lead Naruto to a grey sleek car that looked nice but it was another car that caught the blue eyed blonds attention. Genma turned to say something to Naruto but the words died in his throat as he got a good look at the younger man's face.

Darkened blue eyes narrowed, a dangerous light lit in them, bowed cherry pink lips pressed tightly together in a angry line, a muscle jumping in a cheek as a angry flush crawled over them, highlighting the whisker like scars. All in all the blond looked stunning "Sasuke's car…" Genma blinked and followed the others gaze, landing on a rather expensive looking truck.

"At one point I believed that the car was the only thing he loved more then me…guess I was wrong" Naruto gave a bitter laughter. Genma looked from the car to the blond before returning to the car with a grin. He quickly checked for any cameras before grabbing a hold of Naruto's shoulder and leading him towards the truck "G-genma! What are you d…" he softly hushed the blond.

Genma grinned widened "have you ever heard the song 'before he cheats' Naruto?" the older man could see the blonds eyes widened before a small grin took over his face, looking very much like a fox "yeah… I have". He started to look through his pockets and handed Naruto his own car key "knock yourself silly foxy" he smirked and let Naruto lose at the defenceless car… it didn't have a chance.

Half a hour later and the once so good looking car was looking pretty shabby with scratches over the whole thing and its front lights knocked out thanks to a well aimed kick from Naruto…he could thank his dojo instructor, Kakashi for that. Now all he had to do was slash four holes, one in each tire and the job would be done "pretty sad we cant get inside for the name carving" hummed Genma behind him. Naruto laughed "yeah…you don't have a knife on you do you?" Genma raised a eyebrow but handed over a small penknife.

Naruto laughed and quickly hit four holes in them "alright…lets go" he gave Genma tired smile before heading back to the others car. Genma threw a look at the car and followed the other "hell has no fury as a scorned woman…think we need to change that" he muttered to himself as he unlocked the car and slid into the driver seat, Naruto following into the passenger seat with a small smile.

"So…where to take you?" Genma questioned softly and Naruto looked down in his lap "…Seventeen-four Apple gate…its my old apartment that I haven't had time to move from or give up release on" Genma just nodded and started up the car before speeding away. For some reason he didn't want to stay for the fireworks when the Uchiha discovered his car.

It didn't take long for Genma to drive the younger man to the address and soon…almost to soon he had to stop his car. He gently shook away the lightly dosing blond "this is the place…." Naruto blinked somewhat confused before recognising the place "yeah…thanks" he smiled gratefully at the other and stepped out of the car. Once out he hesitated before turning back to Genma "I know this might be a little strange but… do you want to come on inside my apartment?" it was a timid question.

Genma smiled "sure" he quickly stepped out of his car and locked it, hoping to god it would be safe outside. He followed Naruto up two stair's before they finally arrived at door thirty one. Naruto Uzumaki was the name printed on it and the blond locked to door up "I'm sorry for the mess but I haven't been here in a good while" it wasn't that messy Genma thought…it was like most bachelors homes and Genma's own really "its quite okay… looks line my own really" he smiled and Naruto blushed.

The long haired man settled down on the blue somewhat worn out couch as Naruto busied himself in the kitchen and Genma's lips twitched as all he could think of was a housewife. He couldn't understand why the Uchiha had chosen to cheat on the blond, after all he was quite the beauty and looked to be very nice to have around.

Naruto suddenly appeared in the threshold of the kitchen " would you like anything to drink? I have tea, water, juice and beer" he smiled "a beer would be nice" Naruto nodded and disappeared only to reappear with two beers in his hands. He gave one over to Genma before settling down beside him with his own. They small talked together for over a hour, getting to know one another better until Naruto's head was resting gently on Genma's shoulder and Genma's arm wrapped lazily around the blonds shoulder.

They where both feeling very comfortable with one another when Naruto lent up and pressed his lips against Genma's chapped ones. Genma blinked slowly before pulling the other closer, almost into his lap and kissed him back, running one hand down the blonds back and the other into the softly hair. Nipping lightly before licking the pink lips bought fourth a whimper that sent shivers thought Genma's body and he shifted Naruto until he could press the other into the couch under him.

Genma panted softly as he ripped his lips away from the ones under him "Naruto…do you know what your doing?" the older one asked seriously. Naruto bit his lips and gently bought his hands from where they had been fisted in the brown tresses to stroke the muscled arms "yes…I know" Genma sighed "Naruto…I don't do one times… if you want this then you'll have to expect me showing up other times to and inviting you out on dates" Naruto blinked before smiling.

A shine was taking over his eyes as his arms in circled the neck over him "and I think…I'll enjoy that" Genma grinned and moved back, kissing the blond for all he was worth and more. It might not be the best idea or the best start but it was something… and none of them where willing to give it up.

AN: well hey…I was thinking about writing a smutty part for this but am not sure…. We will just wait and see -


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonwolf:** yay chapter two! (bounces)

**Genma:** hmm will anything happen this time (is wiggeling his eyebrow eying Narutos ass)

**Naruto:** …HENTAI! (smacking Genma's head)

**Moonwolf: **(snickers) well something will happen but not in the way you mean Genma

**Sasuke: **why do I get the feeling I'm going to do something?

**Moonwolf: **(hums innocently) I have no clue….

**Before he cheats! …. Chapter two! .**

Naruto blinked tiredly as he yawned, trying to remember exactly what happened last night. A arm suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to a larger, warm body that was to…muscled to be Sasuke's. Panic was the first thing that went through Naruto's mind before the events from last night crashed down on him like a tidal wave. Sasuke and the blond girl, Genma, the car, the song from Underwood, the car ride and then finally inviting the older man into his apartment.

The blond turned over gently in the arms holding him as he just noticed the one that was pinned under Naruto's own weight and observed Genma's sleeping face. The brown haired man's face was relaxed, a slight smile lighting up on his lips that was gently spread. Air from his mouth blew the long hair away from his face a few inches before falling gently down, only for the process to be repeated.

Naruto sighed as they where both thankfully clothed.

He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Genma's lips before carefully crawling out of the warm arms and inviting bed. The blond headed towards the bathroom to relive himself and brush his teeth's before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. Naruto knew he didn't have much in the kitchen as he hadn't been there for weeks but he thought he had some pancake mix and some blueberry jam, perhaps some syrup to? He quickly started to mix it up and got the pancakes in the pan before Genma woke up.

Meanwhile in the Bat cave…OH! Sorry wrong story! (winks)

Meanwhile in Naruto's bedroom Genma was slowly waking up, the events from last night clear as crystal in his mind. He sat up with a jaw cracking yawn and looked around for his adorable blond. Hmmm that sounded nice…his blond. But the blond was no where in sight but as the sound of cooking and the smell of pancakes reached his nose he could take a pretty good guess on where he was.

He jumped of the bed and went quietly for the kitchen. Genma couldn't help but smirk softly as the hummed tunes of 'before he cheats' filled the air. He snuck in on Naruto and wrapped his arms around the thin but muscled waist of the blond as he rested his chin on the tan neck. Naruto squeaked but relaxed when he got a glimpse of Genma's face "morning" he chirped happily. Genma just hummed into his neck, sending pleasant shivers through Naruto's body.

Genma took a look in the pan and raised a eyebrow "pancakes?" Naruto smiled sheepish "yeah, I hope you don't mind because I don't have anything else" Genma chuckled "No worry, I like pancakes". Naruto smile widen and he quickly pressed a kiss to Genma's temple "mind setting the table? I'm almost done" Genma nodded and let go of the blond, quickly setting the table before returning to wrapping his arms around the foxy blond.

Naruto laughed softly "possessive Genma?" he teased as he flipped the last pancake onto one of the two plates "mmm you bet your cute ass I am" Naruto blushed before handing Genma one plate filled with pancakes. He continued blushing through breakfast because Genma kept up his semi perverted comments…a lot of them containing Naruto's 'cute' ass.

When they where done eating Naruto moved to clear the table but Genma grabbed the plates before him "you made breakfast, I'll do the dishes" Naruto protested but Genma was firm and made Naruto relent. Instead he sat down on the couch and relaxed as Genma cleaned the dishes. All of it was some what…bizarre.

If anyone of Naruto's friends had come up to him a week ago and told him he would rip up Sasuke's car before landing himself in a…relationship? Dating? Definitive dating, a older male he would have asked them if they where taking their pills. But…here he was and he was damn comfy with Genma… content in a way he had never been with Sasuke.

With Sasuke it had always been a battle, a fight for almost everything. But with Genma…Naruto felt he could take it easy and relax, or atleast that Genma would take care of him…that was what he felt. Naruto was so deep in thought that he did not notice the hand waving in front of his face "Naruto?" he blinked and blushed when he saw Genma's bemused face.

Genma chuckled softly "far away or something?" he grinned "yeah…a little…something you wanted?" Genma smirked "just wanted to know if you wanted tea?" Naruto nodded "yes please". Genma disappeared to the kitchen but returned quickly with two steaming mugs. Naruto blushed harder when he noticed one of the mugs was his that said 'RAMEN KING!' but he ignored it as the mug was placed down in front of him.

Naruto gave Genma a grateful smile and took a careful ship, hoping he wouldn't burn his tongue to bad. Gah, it still stung he thought with small grimace. He lent contently against Genma's shoulder as they shared a nice silence. Naruto really had silence with Sasuke… at least not good silence so this was nice.

Genma started to gently stroke the blond tresses as he drunk his tea from the hello kitty mug he had found as he thought things over. The Uchiha where known to not like losing what they deemed theirs…but Genma couldn't stay with Naruto the whole time "Naruto?" the blunt grunted softly as he had been dosing and Genma couldn't help but smile.

Naruto moved his head until his eyes meet Genma's, not bothering to lift it "what?" he mumbled "will you be okay alone for a little time? I kind of need to get home and proper dressed and such…my friends are most likely worried about me to" . Naruto sat up with a smile "I'll be okay, I guess I'll just use the time to get things proper here as I'll start living her again" Genma smiled and kissed him quickly, happy that the tea covered his morning breath.

Naruto smiled and pushed Genma of the couch with a laugh "scram then but Genma" the toothpick sucker turned around "please come back…we could have dinner together" Naruto blushed softly . Genma's eyes soften because to him Naruto looked vulnerable "sure…I'll come by at five, eh?" Naruto nodded, a smile beaming up his face.

After Genma left Naruto spent the rest of the day cleaning and putting stuff into their original places, it was lucky for him that Naruto hadn't had the time to move his stuff to Sasuke's house. Of course if Naruto had bothered to check his cell phone he would have notice all the calls and messages he had mist, all of them coming from one people… Sasuke. Oh boy his day would to go down the drain.

Naruto hummed softly as he set his groceries in the ridge, happy that the store was not five minutes away from him. As he put away the last from his shopping bag the door rang "hold on I'm coming!" the door rang aggressively a few more times and Naruto shouted "coming!". Grumbling irritated he made his way towards the door and opened it with a snap. He froze wide eyed as he saw who it was.

Sasuke. Sasuke in all his styled glory and angry face "dobe why the hell are you here and not at home?" the bastard didn't waist any words on a hello or how are you. Naruto felt flickers of anger in the pit of his stomach "I don't think you have the right to question me" Naruto gritted out to the taller man.

Sasuke frowned "what are you talking about?" Naruto closed his eyes tightly and counted backwards to ten. The blond took a calming breath and asked "where were you last night Sasuke?" the raven only sign of surprise was the twitch of his eyes "a meeting with my companions to business Naruto…you know that." Naruto snorted "oh really...you never said your companion had blond hair and a pair of tits"

Sasuke lost the last bit of colour that he had "…you" Naruto rolled his eyes "I… what Sasuke? Did you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't catch onto you? Well I did and I ask you now to kindly go the hell away!" Naruto growled "I'll be over to pick up my stuff later this week" he moved to close the door but a hand slamming into it forced it open.

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's narrowed black eyes "you think so…you belong to me Naruto!" it wasn't quite a shout. Uchiha never shout. Naruto bristled "I'm no ones but myself teme!" but Uzumakis sure did. A strong hand suddenly had his lithe body slammed up against the door, the other pressing on his throat "you be no where without me Naruto" Sasuke hissed as Naruto struggled to breath properly.

The blond made vague sounds of protest even as the hand forced more on his air pipe. A strong body was forced up against his as Naruto clawed at the hand around his throat "and you belong with me, no one else just me!" darkness was clouding the corner of his blue eyes and the blond tried desperately to fight back even as his body went limper.

"HEY! Let go of him!" the hand was suddenly ripped away by another pair that held him gently upright. Naruto gasped for air as he clung to his saviour, the voice telling it was Genma that had come to his rescue. Genma himself was glaring at the Uchiha as he rubbed soothingly on Naruto's back, Sasuke glared back "who are you?" he asked in a superior tone.

Genma snorted "not that you have anything with it…but my names Genma and now I'm telling you to leave" Sasuke growled lightly but compelled. He shot Naruto a last glare "don't think this over dobe…not by a long shot" and with that he disappeared down the hall.

Genma sighed and pushed Naruto lightly away from his chest. He hissed at the red marks decorating the blonds neck "you okay?" Naruto nodded mutely and Genma frowned. He took a hold of the blonds shoulder and directed him towards the bathroom. In there he sat Naruto down on the toilet seat and searched through the medical cabinet, making a pleased noise when he found a pain numbing salve.

Genma gently tipped Naruto's chin up "trust me?" he asked and held up the salve for him to see. Naruto gave a watery smile that tugged at Genma's heartstrings and nodded. The brown haired man started to gently rub the salve onto the redneck and winched as he got a close look at it "it might bruise Naruto…"

Naruto nodded again. Genma frowned but let it go until Naruto himself choose to talk about it. He got done and wiped of his hand before placing the salve back in the cabinet. As his back was turned a small sob reached his ears and he twirled around, kneeling in front of Naruto "its okay Naruto" he hugged the younger blond and felt the lightly muscled body shaking.

"Its okay now, I'm here, he wont touch you again" Genma continued reassuring the blond, feeling his shoulder soke where Naruto had hidden his eyes "promise?" the voice sounded so broken. Genma could only hold tighter onto the smaller body "promise".

If asked later Genma could never tell you how long the two sat together like that but when Naruto finally calmed down and only the occasional hiccup was heard, he sat back and stroked over the tear stained cheeks. Naruto smiled weakly at Genma as he lent into the touch "not that I mind but…what are you doing here Genma?" Genma threw him a cocky smile "I wanted to surprise you…ask you out for dinner and a movie" he frowned suddenly "you feel up for it?"

Naruto gave a small laugh "yeah…I just need to find a sweater with long neck" he stood up shakily and Genma hugged him "alright…I'll wait in the living room" he smiled. Naruto gave a grateful grin went to his bedroom "way of a start for the first date…" Genma muttered but smiled anyway. Atleast now…the Uchiha knew that Naruto was claimed and if the Uchiha even dared to touch Naruto like that again…well Genma might have something to say against that.

AN: ….sucky end but meh this is what you get be happy.


End file.
